Many law enforcement vehicles include video systems for recording and displaying activity in and around the vehicle. For alternative forms of non-enclosed motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles, EVs and security carts, ATVs, and boats and other watercraft, the lack of protection from the debris and constant exposure of the elements does not allow for the integration of sophisticated video systems. Moreover, enclosed-vehicle video systems are expensive, bulky, and difficult to operate and maintain. It is also generally difficult to find sufficient space for the camera, recording system, and monitor in enclosed vehicles. In non-enclosed vehicles, finding space for such equipment is even more difficult. In enclosed vehicles, it is possible to store certain components, such as a recording system, in the trunk of the vehicle. However, storing bulky objects in a trunk is not always an option with non-enclosed vehicles. Additionally, many current systems are limited to simply recording and displaying visual images of the activity and do not provide any additional information associated with the activity.